


Puddles | Chrom x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is whipped, F/M, Horseback Riding, Pouting, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're adorable when you're soaked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddles | Chrom x Reader |

"Lucina?" You called, looking into your blue-haired daughter's bedroom. You were dressed in your riding gear, a light blue coat overtop everything and black gloves on.  
  
There was no sign of the princess, which made you raise an eyebrow. You'd requested her to go get dressed thirty minutes prior, and yet she was most definitely not doing that. You hadn't seen the seven-year-old since then, nor had you heard any mischievous giggles in the meantime, indicating she'd found something else to occupy her endless time.  
  
"Lucina!" You called, heading down the extravagant hallway, passing a few maids and the like, none of them having seen the child since breakfast.  
  
You scowled softly and scoured the castle, and oddly enough Chrom was nowhere to be found either. Which could only mean he'd snatched Lucina up on a whim to do something you wouldn't be exactly approving of.  
  
"Chrom? Lucina?" You continued to call as you searched the castle for your blue-haired loves, who suddenly decided to go AWOL, apparently.  
  
A brief glance through partially parted wine-colored curtains revealed stormy weather, which dashed your hopes for horseback riding with your family anyhow.  _It'd been so sunny just an hour ago..._  
  
With a resigned sigh and a tug of the ties holding your hair in a lovely braid, your fingers carded through your soft locks to wean off the incoming migraine. Where the hell your little family went off to, well, given the state of the weather, you had all day to look. With a quick clothing swap you were back to asking for the whereabouts of the king and princess of Ylisse. As the queen, well, you more more than miffed about this. Troublemakers, they were.  
  
"Lissa?" You knocked on the door, calling softly for Chrom's sister. The blonde was quick to open the room to her chambers, a friendly smile gracing her youthful face. Before she could speak, however, you were already firing off your diatribe.  
  
"Have you seen Lucina? Chrom? God, I haven't seen either of them since breakfast! I need to figure out a way to track them, the little sneaks. All I wanted was to go horseback riding with my family, but _no_ , instead I get a rainy day and twenty minutes of being completely unaware of where the hell my husband and child are!"  
  
Lissa's hands carefully came to rest on your shoulders. "They went outside."  
  
"Out- _Outside?!_ " You shouted, incredulous. "It's raining!"  
  
"They like the puddles." The blonde shrugged. "Thank me later. Now go get them before they get sick."  
  
You pinched the bridge of your nose and thanked the woman before nearly sprinting outside. They were in so much trouble...  
  
The first thing you heard, save the sounds of the rain falling, was the high-pitched screeches of your daughter and the deep laughs your husband gave out in response. They were running around and jumping into puddles, soaked to the bone. Of _course._  
  
You crossed your arms and stood underneath the pavilion, watching them splash around. Piece by piece the irritation faded away as your family just played in the rain. Personally, rain to you was a menace because there were so many things you could do without it! But if it weren't for the rain, there would be no puddle play, another piece of your mind proffered. So ultimately, _not_  that bad of a situation. After all, Chrom and Lucina were simply adorable like this.  
  
"Mama!" Lucina pointed towards you, alerting her father of your presence. The king looked to you and grinned sheepishly with a light shrug, gesturing around as if to say _I couldn't resist._  And in all honestly, he probably couldn't.  
  
It looked like Lucina had actually gotten dressed in her riding gear, which she was appropriately _destroying_  in the rain. But she was a growing girl as it was and probably wouldn't be able to fit those clothes for too much longer as it was, judging by the sliver of skin showing whenever she put her arms up. So all in all, this was a good thing. Could some other child have used them? Perhaps, but one outfit wasted wasn't too big of a deal.  
  
The princess ran towards you, boots splashing in several puddles, drenching her pants even further. Her arms were out towards you, blue hair stuck to her face as she grabbed your hands and began tugging you from the safety of the pavilion above. Your hands were now wet enough as it was, and _noooo I don't wanna go out in the rain Lucina let me goooo-_  
  
 _"Ack! Chrom, put me down!"_  
  
He grinned down at you. "But... You're adorable when you're soaked."  
  
Lucina giggled and led the charge out into the downpour. You shrieked and covered your face as you were submerged under the pouring rain, Chrom's wet arms tight around you. He pressed his warm lips to your temple and set you down on the soaking grass. "Now, let's have some fun."  
  
"You two won't be having any fun when you're sick!"  
  
"That's why we won't get sick."  
  
xXx  
  
 _"Ah-choo!"_  
  
You chuckled as you set foot into your bedroom. Lucina was now asleep, her cold knocking her out quite easily mixed with a warm bed and a belly full of soup. You set down a tray with tea on it and gently carded your fingers through his blue hair. He was deeply snuggled within the blankets, the tips of his nose and ears a bright cherry red.  
  
"Bless you, darling." You said, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking down at him.  
  
Chrom sniffed. "Thank you. Is that tea for me, or are you just being a tease?"  
  
You poured some of the hot drink. "Sit up. And by the way, I told you so."  
  
Chrom pushed his strong body up and gratefully accepted the cup. "I couldn't resist. Puddles and one of the loves of my life? Who was I to say no?"  
  
"Hmm, a king and a responsible father/adult?" You teased with a bit of a smirk, sipping at your own tea.  
  
"... She pouted, love." Chrom whined, and you knew then that there was nothing else to say about the matter. He was just too much of a softie to deny Lucina.  
  
You chuckled and kissed his red nose. "All I have left to say on the matter is that you two _did_  look adorable playing with the puddles. Now get some rest, Chrom. As soon as you both are well, we _will_  be going horseback riding."


End file.
